Zuzanna
Zuzanna is a female human witch and NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Zuzanna was one of the Wives of Death. She was in charge of a team sent east to collect Zenga and the Joined of Vesper and escort them back to Nāves Ciems. She presumably died along side the rest of the Wives of Death when Farian destroyed the village. Background Zuzanna was a Sarg (or Guard Witch) for the Wives of Death (aka Nāves Sievas). She was very loyal to the Wives and to their leader, Britta. History In the spring of 1159 Nāves Ciems became suddenly beset upon by numerous ills all at once. The good water had gone bad, the edible vegetation was dying, a plague swept through the village. Animals and sometimes even plants attacked the village damaging several of the buildings. The Purvs Māte, the spiritual leader of the Nāves Sievas, was aware that it is someone turning nature against them, and the rough area where they were but the Heart of the Swamp ''was being magically blocked. Britta led a party of Sargs there but did not return. Britta's daughter Bolbjora took temporary command. The Purvs Māte told Bolbjora that she saw Zenga, one of the Wives of Death who had left to become impregnated, resolving the issue and defeating the source of the village's troubles, though she could not see any details of how. She stated that Zenga and a group of people linked to her would be nearby soon and that they should be allowed into Nāves Ciems. Bolbjora dispatched a group of Sargs under Zuzanna's command to collect Zenga and bring her and her companions back to Nāves Ciems. During the journey Raskin Daggermaw disobeyed the Wives' order to remain blindfolded for a portion of the journey and peeked at the village's defenses. Zuzanna saw this and magically blinded him as punishment. After speaking with the Purvs Māte Zenga agreed to help. She and and the Joined of Vesper departed for the area indicated by the Purvs Māte as the source of the village's ills. Destruction Zenga and the Joined of Vesper traveled to the area and found that the source of the attacks was a druid named Farian, who was actually Zenga's father. He had claimed a source of power that allowed him to control nature in the area and attack Nāves Ciems, though he could not directly control the animals in the village due to the ''Heart of the Swamp. Farian asked Zenga and the Joined to destroy the Heart of the Swamp so that he could control animals directly in the village and destroy the Wives of Death. The Joined of Vesper tried to dissuade Farian from his task, urging him to give up the power he'd claimed but he said he would not do so until the Wives of Death were all slain. The Joined reluctantly agreed to do so but only after eliciting a grudging promise from Farian not to kill any of the children in the village. The Joined of Vesper fought the Purvs Māte, slaying her and destroying the Heart of the Swamp. At the moment the orb was destroyed, Farian was able to directly control the wildlife and they attacked Nāves Ciems en masse. Bolbjora did her best to lead the witches in defending themselves, but they were quickly overwhelmed. Zuzanna fought alongside Bolbjora, presumably being slain along with everyone else in the village. Appearance Zuzanna was of average height, very thin and wore her dark hair short. She was a capable witch as well as being physically strong and nimble, as befit a Sarg. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs